


Is Yaotome Gaku a dog person or a cat person?

by ThePanThatMakesPancakes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Interviews, M/M, they're dumb and dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanThatMakesPancakes/pseuds/ThePanThatMakesPancakes
Summary: Being loved back and supported by a cat is one of the most rewarding things I can think of. And once they’ve become familiar with you, they’re just as attached as dogs are.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 25





	Is Yaotome Gaku a dog person or a cat person?

> _**About TRIGGER’s “Crescent rise” MV** _
> 
> **After the MV is out, how many people do you think got jealous of the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel you petted?**
> 
> What kind of question is that? (laughs) Please don’t be jealous of a puppy, I only think about it as my acting partner! Also, don’t you think the pup in the MV is cute?
> 
> **It is! I myself am a dog person. What about Yaotome-san? Are you a dog person or do you prefer cats?**
> 
> Hmmm… Back then I thought I’m a dog person, but at this moment, I must say cats are more enjoyable than I thought.
> 
> **What made you change your mind?**
> 
> Cats are mysterious creatures, they look like they’re full of secrets they will never tell you. I actually hate that about them, it’s like they’re plotting to rule over the world someday when maybe they’re just thinking about dinner. Joking aside, cats are unexpectedly affectionate? They love you but won’t express it excessively as dogs do...
> 
> **Isn’t that a minus point?**
> 
> Not necessarily. Who says that means they don’t love you as much? Also, you have to win a cat’s affection, which makes it feel very hard-earned. I’m a man who loves challenges so of course I will do everything to earn a cat’s approval (laughs). Being loved back and supported by a cat is one of the most rewarding things I can think of. And once they’ve become familiar with you, they’re just as attached as dogs are.
> 
> **Wow! You seem to be very passionate when talking about cats! Does Yaotome-san have a pet cat?**
> 
> Kinda? (laughs)

* * *

[Yamato]: Explain this article.

[Gaku]: I have no explanation.

[Yamato]: Fine. Just so you know, I’m gonna prove it to you cats are not attached.

Gaku looks up from the phone with his best attempt at making a puppy face, “You agreed to stay the night…”

Yamato looks at him then sits back down, nuzzling his face into Gaku’s neck grumpily. He’s a dog person and Gaku is the dumbest dog who happened to earn a cat’s fondness.

“I hate you.” He lies sulkily.

Gaku chuckles and plants a kiss on Yamato’s fluffy head of hair, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Gaku petting that dog in the MV and wrote this right after I got home. I'm not sorry.


End file.
